


水月镜花（∞橙緑）

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 手工编织梦境，駄菓子与海游馆海盐冰淇淋
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	水月镜花（∞橙緑）

**Author's Note:**

> #荊棘玫瑰4  
> #黑社會パロ、監禁、精神控制、人格改造、嚴重泥塑  
> #上集 https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714143
> 
> 比上集更加飞跃的泥塑程度注意，但wslp的好日子快到头了

收到的新裙子是可爱的假两件设计，白色长袖连着轻飘飘的打褶小飞袖，图案是浓厚秋冬气息的粉色格子，在胸前领口扣上定番的丝绒蝴蝶结，便成了甜美中带点优雅的标准大小姐装扮。美中不足是跟纤细高挑的身形相比，连衣裙的裙长就显得太不够看了，乖乖站着的时候堪堪盖过大腿根，走得快了布料便飘起来，隐约露出丰满的臀部。要是手上拿着的东西掉了要弯腰去捡，那更加是裙下风光大放送，直接给旁边的人看个够本。

可是哥哥就喜欢迷你裙，于是缺点也可以变成优点。设计要可爱要清纯，讨厌有大人感觉的性感款式，但是说到裙长就是越短越好，因为长腿要全部露出来给哥哥看。乖巧贴心的妹妹牢记哥哥的所有喜好，从衣柜里取出缀了一圈花边的短袜，转个圈模仿动画里美少女变身，怎么看脚上都还是少点东西，如果再有一双厚底的可爱鞋子就完美了。

长得像人偶娃娃的“少女”在四面纯白，只有一扇紧锁大门的房间里翻箱倒柜，从胸口的蝴蝶结扣针到耳环项链，鞋袜配饰，都要搭配到百分之百满意才肯罢休。跟哥哥之前丢失的那么多年时间不可能找回来了，那接下来的跟哥哥一起度过的时间，一定要每分每秒都好好珍惜才行。

就比如让哥哥每天回家打开房门，都要急匆匆走过来从后面紧紧抱住他，柔软的卷发蹭得他脖子好痒，然后翻来覆去碎碎念好几遍“たっちゃん好可爱”，跟工作时候的可靠样子一点都不同。

因为たっちゃん只有哥哥了嘛。

半年前的初夏，丸山隆平终于找到了失散多年的妹妹，把他带回自己大宅里同住。从此たっちゃん有了世界上唯一的亲人，也有了“丸山”这个姓氏。他体弱多病，一天里有大半天都昏昏欲睡，也不能见阳光，于是几乎无法踏出房门半步，只能居住在没有窗户的地下室里，难得到地上的时候也要专门把窗帘拉得密不透风。也不知道哥哥把他带回来之前到底是什么状况，他过往的记忆一片空白，对自己的基本情报也一无所知。

哥哥不仅仅是たっちゃん世界上唯一的亲人，说是他的全世界也并不为过。

他感觉自己就像渺小又灰暗的小行星，只能围绕着哥哥公转，害怕什么都做不到的自己会给哥哥添麻烦，又想要独占哥哥的视线，讨要更多宠爱。

所以要变得更可爱，要更乖。他拉开床头柜放发饰的抽屉，左手边是叠好放平的一堆贝雷帽，右边挤满形形色色的发夹。纯白的珍珠发夹固然很可爱，美乐蒂的大头刘海夹也很衬裙子的发色，たっちゃん一手一个对着玉桂狗的化妆镜看，哪个都觉得不太满意。

淡金色的短发还没长到可以绑起来的长度，他拉拉盖过侧边耳垂的发尾，心想怎么会长得那么慢。距离上次安田章大——他唯一能够见到的外人，会说他很像听话小猫咪，叫他みぃちゃん的哥哥的朋友——过来帮他染头发已经过了三个月，头顶长出了黑色的发根，让他整颗头看起来像一颗笨笨的布丁。

上次跟安田さん说是不是染成深茶色会比较乖，结果哥哥好像很生气，语气硬梆梆地说还是现在这样比较可爱。たっちゃん把粉色和白色的贝雷帽扒拉出来，一边想试试看盖住布丁的帽子什么颜色更合适，一边还是觉得丸山当时的愤怒简直匪夷所思。虽然确实只有哥哥一个人在看，但是哪个颜色比较好这种事需要发那么大火吗……

在粉色和白色中选择了后者的たっちゃん把粉色贝雷帽摘下来，手指梳顺毛躁起来的金发。跟他细长的手指相比，新长出来的黑色发根短短的，还不足他第一指节的三分之一。

……三个月？

たっちゃん捏着黑色的发根，还没想通到底哪里不对劲，就有一个温暖的怀抱从背后把他包裹进去。他听见丸山的厚大衣扔到床上的闷声，哥哥的声音在耳边响起，“たっちゃん今天想我了吗？”

丸山在傍晚时间回到家，是万里无云的晴朗秋日，他带着小弟把不老实的邻区帮派结结实实地揍了一顿，全身都活动开来，肾上腺素水平飙升，让他穿着一件长袖衬衫都略嫌燥热。

开车的小弟放下他便驶走，门窗紧闭的昏暗大宅里只有两个心腹把守大门，空旷的长廊恰好跟安田监修的厚重朴实的室内设计风格相得益彰，而丸山迈着轻快步伐回到的寝室装潢则是出自他自己之手，他换上跟豪华欧式大床一样浮夸的毛领仿动物皮毛大衣，对着镜子摆出今天的完美哥哥表情。

他可怜又可爱的、苦寻多年的妹妹，就养在暗门底下的地下室里，不知冬夏，不识春秋，活在丸山一手打造的玻璃温室中，一点一点变成他理想的样子。大仓忠义是他为妹妹精心挑选的躯壳，留着玩具贵宾犬一般的栗子色卷发的时候侧脸跟他想象中的亲妹别无二致，嘴巴毒辣的讨厌鬼偏生有一张洋娃娃般漂亮面孔，于是正好让丸山享受辣手摧花的过程。

唯一的缺点大概是未免太过聪明。

丸山打开门时大仓正捏着头顶睡得翘起来的金发发愣，灯光下显出白金色的发丝跟黑棕的发根对比尤其明显，距离上次让安田帮忙补染头发才过了短短一个月，就长得好像布丁上一层深色的焦糖。丸山心下一惊，赶紧把装样子套上的厚实大衣甩到床上，三两步从背后抱住他打扮精致的“小妹妹”。

从高桥优眼皮底下把人绑到家里就花费了他老大力气，把人困在无人交流四面纯白的地下室三个月，拆掉挂钟电视等一切能告知时间的物品，对大仓谎称已经度过半年，再辅以咒文般的洗脑才构筑镜花水月般的世界，对方是过去几年间无数次让自己主动往坑里跳的狡猾狐狸，即使被摧毁了人格重新改造成对他言听计从的幼女，只有有一个细节出现纰漏就有可能前功尽弃。

丸山自然不会允许大仓发现任何一点蛛丝马迹。

他叫对方たっちゃん，失去了姓名徒留一个可爱昵称的小妹妹便偏过头来索吻，双手也顺势环上他的腰。撅起的嘴唇顺利得到丸山的吻以后牙关自然松动，小小的嘴巴对他毫不设防，被丸山亲得发出像得到爱抚的猫咪那样的细声。

求欢的小猫尝到甜头，自己主动撅起屁股，粉色格子裙摆旋即往上滑，把两瓣鲜嫩多汁的屁股摆盘奉上。把小巧性器包裹住的内裤是小学女生最爱的草莓图案，散落在轻飘飘的白底薄纱上，连贴身衣物都严格遵照丸山的审美。底下半遮半掩的臀部却一反那种幼态，挺翘浑圆得连成年女性都艳羡。如同海绵蛋糕一般的臀肉挤出波浪花边的内裤边缘，被丸山的大掌握在手里。他欣赏了一会便扯下大仓的内裤，丰满的臀瓣争先恐后涌到他手心里，仿佛在催促他再多捏两把。

他自然从善如流，又白又嫩的屁股被他揉得像白桃沾上的水红色，手指游走的地方愈发敏感，几乎要探到两瓣桃肉中间的股缝里去。那里一片湿滑粘腻，轻易就把他骨节分明的手指吞食进去，甬道的入口温热而舒适。大仓被摸得舒服，又含进他的手指，整个人都趴到了他身上，轻轻摇晃着腰要求更多。他像一只温驯又主动的小猫咪，眉目含春，鸢色的眼睛都变得湿漉漉的，看得丸山心里痒痒的，狠狠地揪了大仓屁股尖一下，让他的小妹妹嘴巴都扁起来。

那张堪称艳丽的脸上现出天真无邪的表情，让亲手打造镜花水月的丸山也如坠梦中。性欲与爱怜交织，有时几乎要烧坏他的头脑。连他自己都不清楚，他眼里看到的究竟是大仓忠义，还是他的たっちゃん呢。 

是大仓忠义的话，就不会像粘人的家猫，依偎在他怀里，主动磨蹭他的大掌，等他从中午等到傍晚，甚至自己乖乖做好蜜穴的润滑，一回来就缠着他要疼要抱。

但如果是他的长大的たっちゃん，应该是温室里被娇惯的小公主，小时候被他抢了零食玩具会哭，越长越大，等到丸山不再是一天三打还要上房揭瓦的毛头小子，就会打游戏也让着妹妹，给妹妹买堆满房间的玩偶，带他去USJ或是海游馆，即使在同一张床上抵足同眠，那也只是因为妹妹害怕晚上打雷。

他怀抱的分明是他的妹妹，欲情的对象却是大仓忠义。丸山曲起手指拓开大仓柔润的内壁，那里贪婪得很，紧紧吸吮着他的手指，加进第二根手指也没让大仓呼痛。拖长的低音在他耳边响起，混杂着桃色的吐息和不成词句的音节，丸山未尝听过他亲妹长大后的声线，但与他负距离接触到发出情色的喘息的，无论如何也只能是大仓忠义。

大仓叫他哥哥，用黏黏腻腻的，音节含糊的声音，他说哥哥，たっちゃん已经准备好啦，下面好痒哦，快点进来吧。

然后丸山第无数次贯穿他的妹妹，畸形的关系延续三个月，把大仓打造成极乖巧的完美性爱人偶。缺乏运动、不见日光加上向安田讨来的药物把他变成消瘦易碎的少女体型，除了先天优越的饱满臀部还留有些富余的脂肪，躯体和四肢几乎都像长体重跟不上身高的小女孩一样修长又纤细。这让丸山轻而易举就把他抱起来，粗大的硬物跟狭小的甬道严丝合缝，因为姿势可以一口气吞到最深处，形成丸山梦寐以求的火车便当体位。

突然被抱到半空中的幼女たっちゃん睁大眼睛露出惊慌失措的表情，未出口的悲鸣马上被下体侵入的丸山的肉刃封住。眼下的境况说是他被滚烫的巨物钉在丸山身上也并不为过，只靠相连的小穴和肉棒维持着平衡，像攀附在爬架上的藤萝一样依附着他的兄长。那根凶暴的阴茎几乎要让他生出是不是长出了子宫，要被哥哥的精液填满，怀上一个亲上加亲的小宝宝的错觉。

たっちゃん仔细修剪好的指甲忍不住抓挠他哥哥的后背，因为脱力而留下几条比猫抓还不如的发白痕迹。丸山凶狠的顶撞让小女孩开始胡思乱想，简直觉得下一秒哥哥的白浊牛奶就要全部倾倒进他小穴深处，变成一个寄宿在他体内的胚胎，然后哥哥下班回家第一时间奔向的就会是那个小婴儿而不是他。这种没来由的恐惧使他天然地夹紧后穴试图讨好丸山，细细的泪声哀求他的哥哥，被无止尽的抽插顶得支离破碎，“たっちゃん不要小宝宝……うぅんーたっちゃん就是哥哥的小宝宝、きゃぁ！”

“什么？”丸山没听清楚，只觉他把妹妹教得又乖又浪，是会讨哥哥欢心的好姑娘，托住大仓的屁股把他往上颠了颠，沉浸在自满之中，“小宝宝？たっちゃん要怀哥哥的宝宝吗？”

他便开始絮絮叨叨地碎碎念，抱着他的妹妹在纯白的房间里走来走去。说たっちゃん好乖，都知道帮哥哥生宝宝了。如果是个大胖小子，就拖着他每天早上去河边慢跑两公里，像爸爸的话，肯定会跑得很快，把多余的精力都消耗掉，不要再调皮捣蛋抢女孩子的饰物。但还是希望是个女儿，可以跟她一起挑好七五三的和服，拉着爸爸的手去神社参拜，最后再留下一张家庭合照。三岁的时候不习惯和服要哭的话，就给她买海游馆的海豚玩偶，有身高一半那么长。丸山的妄想详细到仿佛下一秒就要说出  
七五三披布的颜色和海豚玩偶的价格，细节翔实得让たっちゃん疑心他是否已经把未来安排到五十年后的程度。但丸山的未来蓝图渐入佳境，他在房间里踱步的步幅越来越大，たっちゃん就好像坐上他只在旅游手册上见过的那种、游乐园会上上下下的小飞象一样，在哥哥的阴茎上不住颠簸着。那硬物像电动的奶油搅拌机，把他的蜜穴深处搅得乱七八糟，只能发出几声甜得没边的呜咽，让丸山胡乱亲了他好多口，抱着他在肉刃上玩举高高，成功地将轻轻细细的呜咽变成了短促高亢的浪叫。

たっちゃん被颠得话也说不清楚，夹住他哥哥腰的双腿都在颤抖，好像变成丸山身上的大型挂件，只能从牙缝里挤出几个音节。他平日里断然不会违抗丸山的话，但丸山描绘的未来图景真实得甚至有些可怕，让他第一次做反抗期的小妹妹，“たっちゃん、あぁん……たっちゃん不、不要生宝宝！”

丸山这次听清楚了。大仓忠义的穴泥泞湿滑，紧紧咬着他胀大的阴茎不肯放开，仿佛要把里面的白浊全部榨出来吞食殆尽。他明明缠人得很，没有他丸山就活不下去，学会了按他的喜好打扮自己，每天乖乖呆在房间里把自己洗得香香的等他，为什么不肯给他生宝宝呢？他的女儿，有一半他血脉的孩子，绝对会比大仓忠义更像他的妹妹……

丸山的怒火一下子冲到头顶，抱着大仓的手逐渐收紧，要把大仓勒得快喘不过气来。他两三步回到床前，把大仓扔到新换床单的大床上，死死地把自己的肉刃钉进去。他用力钳着大仓的腰不让他逃跑，囊袋拍打肌肤的声音响彻整个房间，“你凭什么不给我生宝宝？你有什么资格不听我的话？”

“うぅー、は、ひゃぁぁ！哥哥、哥哥…慢一点，受不了了！”たっちゃん从未见过如此凶暴的哥哥，完全不给他喘息的时间，只管一下又一下地把肉棒送到他的花穴深处。温柔大哥丸山对他的求饶充耳不闻，肌肉紧实的躯体欺身压上来，在他身边投下浓重的阴影，“给我生个宝宝，说，说你要给我生个女儿！”

“不要宝……きゃぁあ！不、あー、あぁん、あぁー！”不想被分走宠爱的小妹妹想要坚持自己的主张，马上被顶得话都说不清楚，像个坏掉的性爱娃娃一样只能发出无意义的单音节。他的裙子还好好穿在身上，而下半身已经一片狼藉。漫长的性交演化出摩擦过度的痛觉，又和没顶的快感糅合起来变成新的快乐。たっちゃん觉得被钳住的腰和穴口边缘的皮肤都带着或鲜明或隐晦的痛楚，又觉得在肉体和精神极限边游走的交欢实在使人无法自拔，他好像早就曾经在哪里经历过这种与折磨无异的极乐，足以让人失去自我、沉浸在无止境的性爱中，百依百顺、任对方予取予求。

たっちゃん被操得双腿都合不拢，像初生的小鹿一样不住地颤抖。丸山的阴茎仍然不知疲倦地在他敏感脆弱的蜜穴里进出，而他的嘴里再吐不出任何拒绝的词句，巴掌大的脸上糊满泪水，眼尾泛着可怜巴巴的红色。丸山爱极了他这副被折磨过度的模样，在大仓唇边的小痣上轻轻咬了一口，用回平日好哥哥的语调问：“たっちゃん好乖，たっちゃん怀上哥哥的宝宝了吗？”

被当成肉便器的たっちゃん无力地眨了眨眼睛，他张开嘴，却没有发出任何声音。所有自我主张和不同意见都被粗大的肉刃捅回肚子里，剩下的只有被良好教育的服从和听话。他几乎无意识地绞紧后穴，迎合丸山仿佛永不停歇的抽插，把身体最深最脆弱的部分全部向他打开，将所有滚烫的浊液都锁在自己狭窄的甬道里。

跟他筋疲力尽的小妹妹不一样，喜气洋洋的丸山将一大股浓稠的精液悉数倾倒在大仓的肉穴深处，阴茎像不知道贤者时间的存在一样依旧胀大，恋恋不舍地在大仓体内不肯出来。他终于把理想的妹妹躯壳操到心满意足，往大仓脸上糊了好几个黏糊糊湿哒哒的吻，摩挲着对方平坦的小腹在耳边低语：“たっちゃん要做妈妈了，听说是女儿的话会像爸爸哦。”

“我们的女儿要叫什么呢，た…ただみ？我忘记她叫什么了……ただえ、还是たつみ…”

丸山的独角戏有时候是压低声音不想让他听见的喃喃，有时候又像表演古典戏剧一样向他倾诉。たっちゃん半梦半醒之间，只听见丸山三句不离女儿的关键词，夹杂他听不懂的只言片语。他感觉自己的灵魂已经从躯壳抽离，在半空中俯瞰着仅存碎片的他自己，小指轻轻钩住了丸山的拇指。

丸山的手臂穿过他腿弯，如获珍宝般将他抱起来，毛茸茸的卷发蹭得他脸颊痒痒的，“以后就跟哥哥住吧，我旁边的房间整理好了。”

他的阴茎终于拔出来，白色浊液顺着たっちゃん的大腿肌理往下流淌，好像怎么也不会流干。

-end


End file.
